Arrancar Egg
by PaperFox19
Summary: Aizen uses the Hogyoku to create an Arrancar egg, he uses it to incase Ichigo and turn him into a arrancar, but he never expected such power. Yaoi Harem Warning
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Toys Hyper Fetish in later chaps

Pairing:Ichigo/

Do not read if you do not like

Arrancar Egg

Aizen uses the Hogyoku to create an Arrancar egg, he uses it to incase Ichigo and turn him into a arrancar, but he never expected such power.

Chap 1 Ichigo Stolen

Aizen has plans for Ichigo, he intends to turn the boy into an arrancar. He knew of Grimmjow's interaction with the orangette and it only meant to further his plans. Secretly he had Szayel create an item that would mask an arrancar's presence to anyone except himself or another arrancar. He then had a second one made somewhat similar item for his plan for Orihime. He sent Ulquiorra to fetch the girl while he sent Stark to fetch Ichigo.

Ichigo was training with the Vizards when he sensed the arrival of the arrancar four of them in total and his friends went out to fight them. "I have to go my friends need me." Ichigo said and grabbed his zanpakuto only to be stopped by Shinji.

Shinji frowned at him. "Your friends will be fine, if you go out unprepared you'll only cause trouble." Ichigo glared at Shinji and pushed him away.

Kensei sighed and walked over to him. "Ichigo you should have faith in your friends right?"

Ichigo stopped and looked at Kensei. "You're right Kensei-san…thank you…" Ichigo smiled at him and Kensei blushed.

"Just focus on your training." Kensei said and looked away from the orangette. Ichigo could sense the battle even from his location and no matter what he couldn't focus on his training. The other Vizards noticed him fidget and felt a little sorry for him.

He felt one of their spiritual pressures weaken he snapped. "I have to help them I can't just sit here while they fight."

Shinji sighed. "Hachi open the barrier let him out." Hachi dropped his barrier and that was a big mistake because just as he did so a garganta opened up. The first Espada Stark stepped out. "So this is where you were man it was a pain in the ass sensing for ya I almost fell asleep." He said and yawned.

Shinji and the other's reached for their zanpakuto and readied hollowfication. Stark was faster he grabbed Ichigo and re entered the garganta before any of the Vizards could lay a hand on him. "Sorry about this I'm just following orders." Stark said and knocked Ichigo unconscious and carried him to Hueco Mundo.

The Vizards had no choice but to make their move now. They weren't just gonna let Aizen take Ichigo and get away with it.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash Harem CD

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 2 Espada 0

Ichigo struggled but could not escape from the firm grip of the first Espada. Starrk held Ichigo firm to his form, he was a bit nervous. Starrk may be lazy but he was not blind, the sexy orange haired youth was quite a sight to behold. It made stark uneasy to kidnap him, he didn't know what Aizen had planned for him but he knew one thing, it wouldn't end well for the teen. The other arrancar were called back after Ichigo's capture which in a way was good news for Ichigo and his friends.

The garganta opened up in Hueco Mundo where Aizen, Tousen and Gin awaited them along with several Espada, including the two Espada number 6's, former Grimmjow and current Luppi. Ichigo looked at Grimmjow and Grimmjow turned his head away. He was told what was going to happen, he didn't know what to expect but there was nothing he could do he wasn't an Espada anymore.

"Worried about your former prey, former number six?" Luppi asked, Grimmjow growled and turned his back to the Espada. "Shut your mouth Luppi." Grimmjow took one last look at the orange haired male. 'Damn Aizen messing with my prey.'

Ichigo was placed in the center of the room. The Espada eyed him up and down and they could feel the power from the boy. Azien smirked at Ichigo making the male glare at him. "Aizen!" Ichigo broke away from Starrk and was able to draw his sword. "Bankai!" His reitsu exploded and he flew at Aizen with Tensa Zangetsu in hand. Aizen didn't draw his sword instead he revealed the Hogyoku.

The strange device caught Ichigo off guard, before he could dodge or break away he was consumed by a very dark sensation. In a instant Ichigo was on his knees gasping for air. His hollow reitsu was pulled out of him and the reitsu of Las Noches swirled with it. Ichigo gripped his throat and tried to find a way to breath but he was blacking out. The light went out in his eyes as they rolled up.

Grimmjow and Stark watched as his hollow reitsu formed a black egg around him, once complete Aizen put away the Hogyoku. "You are finally in my grasp." Aizen went up to touch the egg only to be attacked by the contained reitsu. The brown haired male grinned and waited for the egg to do its work.

Inside the Egg

Ichigo's body was being infused with the reitsu from Las Noches, Ichigo felt Zangetsu vanish and become one with him, his hollow was all that was left in his crumbling inner world. "That bastard Aizen, this isn't what I wanted King you need to know that, not this…" His hollow slowly ripped into pieces and began to enter Ichigo's body.

The egg cracked and Ichigo's arrancar body began to take form. His body incased in white armor his hair growing wild and long reaching his lower back. Ichigo looked up finally able to breathe again, his eyes swirling with emotion and power. "Aizen!"

A cero like blast ripped from the egg and blew the egg apart. The arrancar stared in shock but Aizen stared lustfully at him. Adrenaline rushed through Ichigo's veins he flew at Aizen a dark reitsu came from Ichigo's hand and Tensa Zangetsu re appeared in Ichigo's hands.

Ulquiorra was in front of Aizen in an instant, his sword drawn and he intercepted Ichigo's attack. Ichigo didn't stop he placed his hand on his sword and channeled his power. "Getsuga Tensho!" Ulquiorra was shocked as he was forced back and hit with the super charged attack.

Ichigo glared at Aizen, he grabbed Tensa Zangets's chain and began to swing it wildly. "Getsuga Tensho!" A barrage of Ichigo's spiritual blades went flying towards Aizen. "Danku." Aizen cast and a barrier of energy appeared. Ichigo's attack struck the barrier with such force it cracked. 'Amazing.' Aizen thought with a smirk.

The orangette didn't stop he flew forward fist drawn back and he punched the barrier and smashed it to pieces. Ichigo's hand came up to his face. 'Is he gonna try to hollowfy?' Aizen thought with a smirk. Ichigo summoned a power deep with in him. Ulquiorra's eyes widened. 'It can't be…'

Ichigo's hollow armored body cracked and broke apart the pieces reforming into a long salamander like tail, he had orange cuffs and still had his claws. Ichigo's vasto lorde markings appeared on his face his eyes pure gold. Ichigo pointed his sword at Aizen and the tip of the lade formed a cero similar to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho.

Aizen was truly fascinated, he and Ulquiorra shared the same thought. 'A second release state!'

"That's enough of your disobedience." Aizen spoke and released his spiritual pressure. Ichigo wasn't able to fire his cero and was brought to the ground. "Now then be a good boy and submit."

Ichigo glared at him and pushed himself up. "Fuck you!" Ichigo said and he unconsciously raised his tail up and pointed the tip at Aizen. The tip gathered energy a red powerful cero. Aizen upped the pressure and Ichigo's cero fired but was way off it blew a hole in Hueco Mundo's roof.

Aizen went down to Ichigo. "I suggest you behave yourself it would be a shame for something bad to happen to your little sisters." Fear filled Ichigo's eyes. Ichigo reverted back to humanoid form the pieces of his hollow body breaking off and taking form as a white Tensa Zangetsu. The naked orangette was lifted up by Tosen and taken away to be given his new clothing.

A light breeze blew Ichigo's hair to the side to reveal a large 0 on his back. "Welcome to Las Noches Espada 0 Ichigo Kurosaki."

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Arrancar Egg

Chap 3 Rules and Restoring

Ichigo was dressed in a white vest showing off his body really well, white knee length shorts and sandals. His zanpakuto were strapped to his back Zangetsu's handle was toward his shoulder Shirosaki(The name Ichigo gave his white zanpakuto) was in the reverse pointing at the ground. He felt uneasy because of the shinigami in the room.

"It's time I tell you the rules. Rule 1: You will not try to escape, you won't leave Las Noches without an arrancar 1-4 accompanying you. Rule 2: You will not go into your release state while in Las Noches. Rule 3: You will not start fights with other arrancar. Rule 4: You will follow Aizen's orders above all, all meetings are mandatory, you will eat with the other arrancar and be civil."

"Are you done I'm sick of listening to you?" Ichigo snapped and Tosen reached for his sword. Ichigo was in front of him in a second using a sonido. "I wouldn't draw your sword on me. I'm scared of what I might do to you." Ichigo backed off and Tosen backed away to, he was sweating just from the sheer intense power Ichigo radiated. "This is my room correct?" Ichigo asked looking at the bed closet and a desk.

"Yes it is you are free to travel the grounds but keep to the rules." Tosen said and quickly left he was very nervous around Ichigo but he didn't know why. Ichigo sighed and looked at his hand. 'So this is me now huh? Wonder what my sisters would say?' Ichigo would do anything to protect his sisters.

'Better go map this place out if I plan to escape I need to know the ins and outs of this crazy place.' Ichigo left his room and began to wonder the halls. He passed by strange arrancar who bowed to him out of respect for his rank. He passed by Wonderweiss who eyed him up and down and smiled at him while making a strange coo like sound. Ichigo patted him on the head and Wonderweiss blushed. 'Guess he isn't so bad.'

He walked down a hall and felt the intense spiritual pressure of Grimmjow. "Finally found Kurosaki." Ichigo eyed him in shock. "Grimmjow? What happened to your arm?" The blue haired arrancar growled at the orange haired arrancar's question. "Not important I don't need 2 arms to kick your ass." Grimmjow drew his sword and flew at Ichigo.

The zero Espada blocked Grimmjow's blade with his bare hand. "I don't wanna fight you Grimmjow, so let's consider this a peace offering." Ichigo placed his hand on Grimmjow's scared chest. Ichigo could feel his reitsu deep into the wound. The orangette closed his eyes and felt his new hollow reitsu mix with the reitsu in the wound. Grimmjow hissed as it poured into him tapping into his own Hollow power.

When Grimmjow couldn't take it anymore he pushed Ichigo away with his left hand. 'Left!' Grimmjow looked down at his restored arm in wonder. "My hollow told me my reitsu has a healing power much like a lizard and that that I can channel it through to another as well." Grimmjow looked at him in shock. "I can hear his voice clearer now, much like Zangetsu we are all one now." Ichigo said sadness lacing his voice. "Can you heal one more spot for me?" Grimmjow asked.

He turned around and Ichigo could see an odd scar on his back. Channeling his reitsu again the zero Espada restored the mark of the sixth Espada. As soon as he was finished Grimmjow's spiritual pressure spiked wildly Luppi felt a shiver run down his spine. "No it can't be!" Luppi raced off running toward Grimmjow's reitsu planning to kill him before the other could do the same.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi Slash

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Arrancar Egg

Chap 4 Demotion and Fraccion

Luppi found the two in the hall. Grimmjow was flexing the muscles in his restored arm, Ichigo turned to look at the new arrancar in the hallway. "So you were the one who did this. I don't know how but I'll kill you both so it won't happen again."

Grimmjow turned and smirked at Luppi. "Farewell former number 6." He fired a powerful cero at Luppi. "Strangle…" Luppi entered his release state surviving the cero blast, his eight tentacles were burned. "This is the guy they thought could replace you kinda pathetic." Ichigo said and Grimmjow laughed.

"Sorry but you both have to die now. Hierro Virgen." His eight tentacles sprang up spikes at the ends and they launched forward. Grimmjow and Ichigo moved in unison and dodged the espada's attacks. "Why won't you two die, huh?" Luppi attacked again and again but the arrogant Espada's attacks were dodged. Luppi's release did not go unnoticed before long Aizen arrived with a smirk on his face. Luppi was tired out and the other two looked bored with Luppi's attacks.

Aizen released his spiritual pressure and brought Luppi and Grimmjow to their knees. Ichigo glared at Aizen and touched Grimmjow's shoulder Ichigo's reitsu shielded Grimmjow from Aizen. The three arrancar were brought to the throne room. "It seems we have Grimmjow as the Espada number 6 once more. Is this your doing Ichigo?" Aizen asked looking Ichigo up and down it made Ichigo really uncomfortable.

"Yeah I healed him." Ichigo said not backing down no matter how uncomfortable he felt by Aizen's glances. "I see and clearly your power is not worthy of the rank Espada." Aizen said pointing at Luppi. "Wait Lord Aizen I am strong stronger than this fool." Luppi said pointing at Grimmjow. Aizen frowned and pointed at Luppi. Ichigo watched in shock as power leaked out of Luppi the 6 on his back was changed into a triple digit 106.

"No not that." Luppi screamed. "Three digits?" Ichigo asked confused and Grimmjow started laughing. "Hahahaha you one of the Privaron Espada, that's even better than me killing you." Grimmjow laughed but Ichigo was still confused. "Privaron Espada?"

"Yeah Espada who were demoted and have lost their rank." Grimmjow explained. "Most have been wiped out but now there is 4 of them."

"Speaking of the Privaron I have a gift for you Ichigo. Dordoni come in here." Aizen said and Dordoni appeared in the room. "This will be your fraccion Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio." Dordoni bowed to Ichigo. "He has been promoted from the Privaron and is now arrancar 13."

"It is an honor to be the fraccion of the 0 Espada." Dordoni said giving Ichigo a charming smile. "He will share your courters and follow your orders, should he get out of line you can punish him as you see fit." Aizen passed Ichigo a Caja Negacion. "Grimmjow can explain how to use it."

Luppi was shaking in rage not only was he made a Privaron Espada another arrancar was promoted. 'I will get revenge I swear it.' Luppi left the room enraged.

"The rest of you may leave as well." Aizen said dismissing them.

"Damn Aizen always so cocky." Grimmjow cursed as they left the throne room. "I take it you are not a fan of Aizen either." Ichigo said calmly. "Not really the guy seriously pisses me off."

Ichigo thought for a moment. "Hey Grimmjow, you up for a spar?" Grimmjow smirked. "Fuck yes…" Grimmjow said and punched his palm eager to fight. "Dordoni, do you know a place where we can fight without drawing to much attention?" Ichigo asked his new fraccion. Dordoni bowed. "I do Ichigo-sama."

"Please just call me Ichigo." Ichigo said and had Dordoni lead them to a room Grimmjow had never seen before. "This room was built by Aizen to train some of the espada. He had Szayel advance it making the walls enforced. Inside this room your spiritual pressure will be hidden and the walls will absorb any casual damage." Dordoni explained. The two espada's smirked at each other and walked into the room followed by Dordoni. The three arrancar were unaware they were being watched by the pink haired 8th espada. 'Such an interesting specimen I can see why Aizen is so interested in him.' He licked his lips. 'He looks delicious.'

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Frotting

Pairing: Ichigo/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Arrancar Egg

Chap 5 Power of Fists

"Alright no ceros, no releases, and no zanpakuto, this is a fight of fists." Ichigo said setting his zanpakuto down, Grimmjow did the same. "Fine by me as long as we can fight." Grimmjow said and raised his fists. Grimmjow flew at Ichigo with great speed and was countered with equal speed. Ichigo smirked at Grimmjow and Grimmjow smirked back. 'This is more like it!' Grimmjow thought and the two went into a flurry of exchanging blows.

The two went back and forth throwing punches and kicks both of them taking the blow and throwing another. Dordoni had a hard time watching the fight the two were moving so fast it was hard to see the whole thing, but one thing he knew Grimmjow was laughing.

Grimmjow hit Ichigo hard in the gut and Ichigo countered it with a head butt. Ichigo jumped and sent a kick to Grimmjow's side sending the male flying into the wall. Both male's took this moment to catch their breaths and Dordoni saw they were still smirking. Grimmjow sonidoed from the wall and kicked Ichigo hard sending the male flying back; he readjusted himself and stopped himself feet first against the wall but before he could counter Grimmjow was on him in a second. He threw a punch but Ichigo caught his fist mid air.

Ichigo gripped Grimmjow's fist keeping him from pulling back, this left the two only one option; punch frenzy. With their remaining arm they threw punches at the other their fist moving at lightning speeds. This lasted for 45 minutes before Ichigo let go and sent a powerful punch sending Grimmjow flying back once more.

Grimmjow got up again, he rushed at Ichigo and this time their fists clashed. Ichigo countered Grimmjow's punch with his own; their fists clashing made the air shake from the force. Dordoni shivered and sank to his knees. 'And these two are just using their fists it's insane if they went full out Los Noches would be destroyed in their wake.'

Grimmjow was so excited; his blood was pumping so fast he could hear nothing else. None of the other Espada could fight like this, he liked that. The blue haired Espada threw a punch only to be caught and had his arm pulled behind his back. Ichigo pinned Grimmjow to the ground arm held tightly behind his back.

Ichigo smirked down at Grimmjow. "Looks like my win." Ichigo said and Grimmjow growled. "Don't think so." Grimmjow flipped them around and tried to pin Ichigo down. Ichigo wasn't going down so easy and the brawl became a race to see who can pin the other. They rolled across the ground Grimmjow growling and Ichigo chuckling.

In the end Grimmjow was pinned beneath Ichigo his arms pinned down by his head. They were face to face, and Ichigo could see he was flushed and with a slight move of his hips he could feel why. 'Grimmjow's hard?!' Ichigo thought and brushed against the man's hard on. Grimmjow looked down and realized his situation. He looked up into Ichigo's eyes looking for any sign of disgust; instead he saw a swirl of lust and desire in his eyes.

Ichigo leaned down and pressed his lips against Grimmjow's. Grimmjow's eyes closed and he returned the kiss with heated passion. Ichigo was getting hard now and he positioned his hips so he could frot against Grimmjow. Grimmjow growled into the kiss feeling the delicious friction, Ichigo still had him pinned so he could do nothing but kiss and buck his hips to gain more friction.

What once was a battle of fists had become a battle for dominance, a war raged by their tongues. Ichigo toyed with Grimmjow giving the man just enough slack to think he was winning before pushing him back into submission. He ground his hips harder against Grimmjow's and swallowed the moan the bluenette gave.

Dordoni was watching the scene with his own cock hard in his pants. He slowly reached down into his pants and began to pump himself as he watched the scene before him. 'This Niño has some potential, he may be soft as the chocolate but he's just as sweet and desirable.' He thought but kept his moans quiet as to not disturb the two Espada.

Grimmjow was losing it he could tell, he was so close he knew he could and would cum any minute. With Ichigo kissing him breathless and the friction to his crotch he couldn't hold back anymore. 'Ichigo!' Grimmjow thought and came hard into his pants. Grimmjow's potent seed soaked the front of his pants before running down his legs.

Ichigo broke the kiss and released the arrancar's arms. Grimmjow was to tired and spent to move his eyes were half closed and his chest was rising and falling as he evened out his breathing. Grimmjow hadn't been the only one to soil his shorts Dordoni also blew his load into his pants and they were now soaked. Ichigo scooped Grimmjow up into his arms, the feline growled at being manhandled in such away but ended up purring as he nuzzled against Ichigo's neck. "Bring his zanpakuto Dordoni we are done today." Ichigo said and the fraccion was quick to obey. Ichigo carried Grimmjow back to his room he removed the man's soiled garments and tucked Grimmjow into bed.

Ichigo kissed the sleeping espada's forehead. "Thanks for the spar Grimmjow."

-x-

Szayel was frozen in shock and jealousy and he was now so glad he had every room in the palace wired and bugged. He caught the whole scene on tape. Szayel rewound the tape and did a close up of Ichigo's bulge. 'He's huge!' Szayel thought and he began to play with his ass. 'I swear I will make Ichigo mine!' Szayel pumped his cock while his fingers worked his slutty ass he moaned and came his seed splattering onto the computer monitor.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi AU Dom/Sub Submissive Grimmjow

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 6 Nature

Grimmjow lay on his back thinking about his little bout between him and Ichigo. His cock was hard in his pants and Grimmjow lazily rubbed it through the fabric of his pants. 'Damn it what's going on with me?'

The morning after the fight Grimmjow was shocked to have awoken naked in his own bed, and was confused until memories of what happened flooded into him. His cock got hard in moments, he grabbed his arousal and pumped it furiously. He tried thinking of dominating Ichigo, pinning him down and fucking him into submission, however his fantasies weren't getting him off.

He growled and pumped faster on his cock but still nothing, he closed his eyes and let his hold on his fantasy go, his mind wondered and the scene quickly changed, Ichigo forced Grimmjow off him and pinned him against the wall. "Naughty Sluts Get Punished."

Grimmjow bucked his hips and moaned in pleasure. Without thinking he brought his other hand down and began teasing his entrance. He imagined Ichigo spanking him making his inner muscles clench around his teasing fingers. He felt Ichigo's hard on rub against him and he wanted it in him, he wanted more than a few fingers. Just as his fantasy was about to take him Grimmjow came spraying his seed all over his muscled body.

He cursed his body for enjoying being dominated and fucked but no matter how much he cursed it didn't stop him from wanting it, every time he saw Ichigo since then his cock got hard and he couldn't get off without playing with his ass and imagining all kinds of things Ichigo could do to him.

Now it was days later and Grimmjow was at his wits end, he knew he had to talk to someone about this, but he sure as hell was not gonna talk to Aizen or any of the other male Espada. He wished Neliel was still around she was smarter than most of the Espada and she could probably help him now. He could talk to Ichigo but that opened up a can of worms Grimmjow wasn't ready to open.

After much debate he decided to talk to Halibel she was Nel's replacement and the embodiment of sacrifice.

He left his room and sought out the third Espada. As he walked towards her quarters he ran across Szayel. "Out of my way trash."

"You're the only trash I see here, Grimmjow." Szayel said with a smirk.

Grimmjow growled and went to punch the Espada only to have him vanish. "Damn it more of your tricks."

"You could say that." Szayel said and re appeared in the hall.

"What do you want? I'm busy." Grimmjow snapped.

"Oh yes trying to figure out your feelings for our new Espada 0." Szayel said a knowing look on his face and his smirk grew as Grimmjow blushed.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Grimmjow roared.

"I was hoping you would say that, it leaves me free to tell you, I plan on making Ichigo my mate."

Grimmjow's blood turned cold and the urge to kill was unbearable, his reitsu whipped out furiously, before suddenly settling the action confusing Szayel. "Hahahaha as if Ichigo would want a weakling like you, you almost had me going there."

"You don't get it Grimmjow, Ichigo is an Alpha and one of the most powerful I've ever seen. He will soon seek to take a mate especially when hollow mating season comes around."

"So what if he is?! Doesn't mean he'll take you." Grimmjow spat.

"Oh it does. I know your problem Grimmjow, you have an Alpha's pride but Ichigo is much stronger than you and his physical charm appeals to you, because of this you are at war with yourself and you will push him away."

"I will not!" Grimmjow growled not happy that Szayel knew so much.

"Oh yes you already have, how much time have you spent with Ichigo since your little spar?" Szayel said with a knowing smirk. Grimmjow didn't respond but he knew he had been avoiding Ichigo since that time. "I am a natural beta my body and mind is ready to submit to him and give him pleasure like no other, he will claim me and I will have the strongest mate and you will be left alone with your weak desires."

"Not if you're dead!" He went to rip out Szayel's throat only to have him vanish. "Its nature Grimmjow you can't win your pride will lose the one you truly love." Szayel's voice echoed in the hall and Grimmjow pulsed in anger. He didn't have time to waste there was only one person who could help him now. He ran off to talk to them.

Grimmjow pounded on the door, and sighed in relief when Ichigo opened it. "Grimmjow what is it?"

"I need to talk to you." Grimmjow said letting himself into Ichigo's room.

To be continued


	7. Chapter 7

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Harem Dom Ichigo

Pairing: Ichigo/Grimmjow/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Chap 7 Talk

Grimmjow had come to Ichigo's room and the orange haired arrancar could tell something was up with him. He was curious as to why Grimmjow had been avoiding him all of a sudden, he expected the blue haired Espada to keep coming after him demanding more sparring matches, or maybe more of what came after them.

Ichigo watched Grimmjow pace about his room. "Alright Grimmjow what is up? You said you needed to talk. I'm here for you."

"Damn it why are you so nice!?" Grimmjow snapped. "That bastard may have been right. Look I'm not a natural beta, and I've strived to prove myself the strongest. I've never thought of submitting to anyone before you." Grimmjow said.

"You think about submitting to me?" Ichigo asked a light blush on his cheeks. Grimmjow turned red.

"Yes I said it, I get excited thinking about you dominating me. It freaked me out so I avoided you." Grimmjow admitted. "I always thought submitting meant weakness, I…" Ichigo silenced Grimmjow with a kiss pulling the Espada to him. Grimmjow lost himself in the kiss and he clung to Ichigo fisting the back of his shirt.

Ichigo's hand came to the front of Grimmjow's pants and rubbed the bulge. Grimmjow moaned into the kiss and bucked his hips. Ichigo broke the kiss and smirked at Grimmjow. "I like your fire Grimmjow, I don't care if you're strong or weak. You wanting to submit to me doesn't mean you are weak." He licked Grimmjow's neck and the Espada let out an animal like growl. "I want you Grimmjow!" Ichigo said his voice getting low and lustful. Grimmjow bucked his hips the front of his pants getting wet from his pre cum.

Grimmjow's clothing was shed as Ichigo moved this over to the bed. Grimmjow's massive 10 inch long cock with an impressive girth, he had a thick crown of blue hair over his crotch and his balls were huge and full of his essence. "You are powerful Grimmjow, you are hot and sexy any male or female would love to be with you. You could be their alpha and probably live a happy life. As much as I want you if you don't want to submit to me and become mine then you need to leave. I won't be able to stop myself otherwise." Ichigo's eyes were glowing and Grimmjow gulped.

Ichigo was so strong, if Ichigo wanted to he could claim him if he wanted it or not. Ichigo was giving him the choice, giving him the power. In this moment Grimmjow realized just how stupid he had been. Ichigo was the perfect Alpha and he wanted to submit to him.

Grimmjow turned his head to the side exposing his neck as a sign of submission, he spread his legs wide and began to pant. "I submit, to you and only you!" Grimmjow said and Ichigo descended he bit into Grimmjow's neck and poured his reitsu into the bite leaving a strong mating mark. As the mark was formed Grimmjow came his cum covering his pecs and abs.

Ichigo licked the wound sealing it close. He had to keep himself from cumming from the taste of Grimmjow's blood, it got him so excited and he wanted nothing more then to pound into Grimmjow's tight ass. He focused on a new objective cleaning his messy mate. Ichigo began to lick the cum off Grimmjow's chest, his hands came up to tease and rub Grimmjow's nipples as he did so.

Grimmjow moaned in pleasure as his nipples were pinched and rubbed by Ichigo's talented fingers, the espada's tongue working magic across his skin. Once done with his pecs, Ichigo moved down to his abs his hands leaving Grimmjow's nipples to run across his sides. Ichigo lapped up Grimmjow's cum finding the essence increasing his sex drive.

Ichigo chuckled as Grimmjow was hard again after his cleaning, he gripped the hard cock and began to pump it slowly. Grimmjow fisted the sheets and he moaned as his alpha pumped him, with each stroke up Ichigo would swipe his thumb over the head. "Ichigo!" Grimmjow moaned and Ichigo smiled at him. He collected some of Grimmjow's pre cum and used it to lube his fingers.

A single slick digit came down to Grimmjow's virgin hole, Ichigo pushed it in slowly feeling Grimmjow's tight heat squeeze at the probing digit. "Relax Grimmjow I'll go slow."

"Fuck that take me now!" Grimmjow said and launched forward and yanked Ichigo's pants down. Ichigo's hard and massive cock sprang up it was thicker than Grimmjow's and at least an inch longer. Grimmjow gulped. 'On second thought I'll take the prep.' He thought and felt his inner muscles tighten on Ichigo's finger.

Ichigo removed his finger and flipped Grimmjow onto his stomach, his ass raised high up into the air. Ichigo pushed two fingers into Grimmjow's tight ass and he worked his fingers in and out of his tight hole. The 0 espada prepped Grimmjow making sure he was loose enough to ease his pain. Grimmjow was losing his mind Ichigo's stirring fingers was driving him mad, and when the orangette found his sweet spot, the arrancar took full advantage and abused that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Grimmjow was so close to the edge, he let out a whine when Ichigo removed his fingers again. His wait was not long as Ichigo positioned his massive cock at his waiting hole. "Here I come Grimmjow!" Ichigo pushed in piercing the tight ring of muscle and forcing it open. Ichigo and Grimmjow moaned in pleasure as Ichigo sank deep into his body.

Ichigo was losing his restraint, Grimmjow's hot inner muscles were squeezing his length and each inch he pushed into him felt even better. For Grimmjow he was moaning loudly as Ichigo's cock pushed into him his reitsu spiked and tore out of him from the pleasure, Ichigo released his own reitsu and force Grimmjow to submit once more, Ichigo's reitsu licked against Grimmjow's skin sending sparks of pleasure through him allowing Ichigo to sink balls deep inside him.

Grimmjow lost it he came hard spraying thick white cum all over Ichigo's bed. Ichigo growled feeling Grimmjow tighten around his hard length in his release. The orange haired arrancar gripped Grimmjow's hips roughly and began to move quickly, he pulled back and thrust into Grimmjow's clenching heat. His cock brushed Grimmjow's sweet spot making Grimmjow completely bliss out, he drooled and his cock came back to life.

Ichigo growled feeling his own release reach its peak. He thrust into Grimmjow harder and faster, their hips coming together with a loud smack followed by a moan from Grimmjow. Grimmjow's cock pulsed and he came for the third time, and Ichigo came seconds after. His cum flooded Grimmjow's tight ass and Grimmjow shivered at the feeling.

Grimmjow grunted as Ichigo collapsed on top of him, Ichigo pulled out of Grimmjow and slid to his side. Ichigo hugged Grimmjow close, and the blue haired Espada was purring. Ichigo had fucked Grimmjow unconscious. 'Poor guy I should have restrained myself a bit.' Ichigo rubbed his back soothingly and Grimmjow cuddled close to him. Ichigo's eyes flashed to the number on Grimmjow's back. The 6 was gone and now replaced with a 2. He sensed Grimmjow's power had changed, he took in Ichigo's power and it made him stronger.

Ichigo smiled and ran his hand over the number it changing back into a 6. 'I'll let Grimmjow's new power be a surprise. I love my cute little Sexta.'

To be continued


End file.
